Egoísta
by Sakhory
Summary: Te sientes egoísta. Porque eres el único que sabe apreciar la belleza de Dia. Y eso te encanta. Unilateral Pearl/Diamond, leve Diamond/Platina.


**Advertencias:** Primera vez que escribo en segunda persona. (¿Cuenta como advertencia? Sí, sí cuenta). Aquí hay una cosa llamada Yahoi, que no muchos aceptan. Y ya que estamos, Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Ves a tu mejor amigo mirar con los ojos brillantes la televisión. No, no están dando Taurina Omega. Platina Berlitz, famosa investigadora y gran amiga tuya, está hablando acerca de su nuevo descubrimiento.

Entonces no puedes evitar fruncir el ceño, porque los ojos oscuros de Dia parecen maravillados por cada pequeño movimiento que la chica realiza. Quieres mucho a Platina, pero jamás podrás ignorar el hecho de que a veces quieres que ella desaparezca de la vida de Dia. Porque sabes que ella, por más que parece que Diamond le agradara _demasiado_, jamás podría quererlo como él la quiere a ella.

Y él jamás podrá quererte a ti como tú lo quieres a él. Él sólo te ve como tu mejor amigo.

Te sientes como un malagradecido, porque sabes lo importante que es la amistad de Dia, pero aún así, deseas que corresponda otros sentimientos, aquellos que desde hace tiempo vienes sintiendo por él. Tienes ganas de cavar tu propia tumba cuándo él habla emocionado sobre su última charla con Platina, mientras esboza esa sonrisa tan tierna e inocente característica de él. Tú también sonríes, con toda la falsedad del mundo, ya que por dentro tu corazón se hace trizas. Quieres ser sólo tú la razón de esa sonrisa.

No sólo te sientes destrozado por eso, sino también por la gran injusticia que supone el hecho de que ella no valora tanto como tú a Dia. No estás diciendo que ella no lo quiera. No quieres enojarte con Platina, porque ella es tu amiga. Y quiere a Dia. Pero jamás podrá amarlo como tú lo amas a él.

El egoísmo vuelve a golpearte cuando estás de vuelta en la realidad, con el programa de la televisión terminado, y tu mejor amigo dando un pequeño bostezo y acomodándose en uno de los posa brazos del sillón.

Él es simplemente hermoso. Te tiene hipnotizado, con esa inocencia tan pura que tiene en el fondo de su alma. El tiempo ha pasado, y ya no son niños de doce años viajando con sus inseparables Pokémon, ahora son dos jóvenes de diecisiete, con bastante más conocimiento del mundo que los rodea. Y a pesar de todo eso, la inocencia de Dia sigue reflejada en esos ojos, como si aún fuera el niño de cuatro años que conoció en la guardería, con el cuál prometieron hacerse comediantes en cuanto crecieran. La promesa sigue, por supuesto. Pero nadie te había dicho que terminarías enamorado de él.

Vuelves a sentirte egoísta. Porque estás increíblemente feliz de ser el único que sabe apreciar la verdadera belleza que él posee. La forma en la que su boca forma una graciosa "o" cuando bosteza, los ojos entrecerrándose, los hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríe, la forma en la que ladea levemente la cabeza al no entender algo, su cabello despeinado por las mañanas, esa mueca infantil de enojo cuando sus capítulos de Taurina Omega se retrasan. Todos los pequeños detalles de la vida de Dia, son conocidos por ti.

Te encanta eso. Adoras ser el único capaz de disfrutar de tal belleza. Es uno de los privilegios de ser su mejor amigo.

Ahí es cuando Diamond gira hacia ti, y te sonríe. Sólo a ti. La sonrisa más hermosa que puedas imaginar.

Y le devuelves la sonrisa. Pero esta vez no es una sonrisa falsa. Es de lo más sincero que puedes hacer. Porque te pone feliz de verdad ese pequeño gesto.

Esas sonrisas significan cosas muy distintas entre los dos. Sabes que él no corresponde tus sentimientos. Te atormenta la sola idea de pensar que él puede darse cuenta de ello. Te sientes morir cuando te das cuenta que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Pero no te importa en ese momento. No es de la forma que quieres, pero él te hace feliz. Y atesorarás cada pequeño gesto que él te dedique, como si fuera lo más valioso del planeta.

Porque es tu mejor amigo, y aunque duela, lo amas.


End file.
